A current dehumidifier usually has two water tanks configured to store condensed water coming from a condenser of dehumidifier, the two water tanks include a fixed water tank and a portable water tank, wherein the fixed water tank is configured to collect the condensed water coming from the condenser directly, and the a draining pipe connected to a water pump is fixedly disposed in the fixed water tank, such that the water in the fixed water tank is drained by the water pump. Furthermore, a higher part of the fixed water tank is provided with an overflow opening, and the overflow opening communicates with the portable water tank; when the drainability of the water pump can't keep up with the condensed water producing ability of the condenser, the condensed water in the fixed water tank rises up to the overflow opening, and overflows to the portable water tank through the overflow opening. A float, which is movable with the variation of the water level, is disposed in the portable water tank, when the water level in the portable water tanker reaches a certain level, the float triggers a microswitch to control the water pump to drain the water.
However, in the current dehumidifier, the water in the fixed water tank can't be cleared completely, which leads to stagnant water and breeding of bacteria. Moreover, it is complicated in structure to dispose two water tanks to store water.